


Matantei Loki ficlet collection

by YumeArashi



Category: Matantei Loki Ragnarok | Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trio of ficlets I wrote long ago for a theme challenge.  Silly fluff, dark drabble and pensive angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matantei Loki ficlet collection

      Loki was outdoors enjoying the sunny afternoon and chatting with Mayura over the backyard fence when Heimdall came down the street.  “Hey, Loki.  Hi, ‘neechan.”  He smirked at the other god, hoping to annoy him with the flippant nickname.

      Mayura beamed at the child-god.  “Hi!  Kazumi-kun, wasn’t it?”  Heimdall nodded and was about to turn and address Loki when Mayura leaned over and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

      “Ehh?!”  It would be hard to say which of the two deities was more surprised.  Mayura blinked in bewilderment at the fiercely blushing Heimdall. 

      “Ano, Kazumi-kun, didn’t you say that’s how people greet each other where you’re from?  I thought it would be polite.”

      “Ah, well, that is...”  Heimdall stammered, grasping for any response that wouldn’t sound ridiculous.

      “You’re right, Mayura-san.”  Loki was laughing at this point, which earned him a nasty glare from the still-embarrassed watcher god.  “It's been so long that I’d forgotten.”  Loki grinned wickedly.  “Here, Kazumi-kun, I didn’t greet you properly, how remiss of me.”

      Loki made to jump over the low fence, causing a panicked yelp from the other god.  Mayura stared after the small figure suddenly beating a very hasty retreat.  “Ne, Loki, why do you suppose he had to dash off like that all of a sudden?”

 

* * *

 

There is always blood when they kiss.  Betrayal, bitterness, pain and regret - try as they might, they can never overcome what lies between them.  The guardian will never forget the brutal theft of his eye, and he makes the other deity pay for it with every bite and every bruise.  Yet no matter how cruel the treatment, the trickster god says nothing, for he knows that it is as close to forgiveness as he will ever be.

 

* * *

 

      Only a week or so had passed since Loki had announced his decision not to return to Asgard, and for the most part, he was content.  Really, it was much more pleasant to sit here on the park bench and enjoy the lovely summer weather than to worry about Odin and Ragnarok and all of that.

      Or it would have been, if not for the direction his thoughts were running.  He’d run across Heimdall earlier, out with Freyr on some excursion or another.  The watcher god had barely glanced at him, face unreadable, before the taller god had whisked him on their way.

      Loki was of the opinion that, despite his exile, he didn’t have many regrets.  He had a nice place to live, and he was surrounded by family and friends.  For the most part, he was happy.  Heimdall remained one of the few things that the trickster god regretted.

It still hurt him to think of the other god falling into the abyss, striking his hand away rather than allowing the fire god to save him.

      Tossing an inquisitive chipmunk a crust from the sandwich he suddenly wasn’t hungry for, Loki sighed.  “You know, what hurts the most,” he addressed the animal, “is that no matter what I said, I couldn’t get through to him.  For a moment, that look on his face... I thought I’d reached him, but he would have died hating me, if not for Hel.  For all I know he hates me still.”

      “You’re wrong.”  Loki nearly jumped out of his skin at the soft voice suddenly beside him.  Heimdall crouched down in front of the chipmunk, not looking at the other god.   “Do you have any more bread?”  Loki wordlessly handed over another crust, eyeing the guardian warily.  Heimdall watched the animal scurry away to feed its family, sitting on the grass beside the other deity. 

      “You did get through to me.”  Simple words, spoken quietly and still without eye contact.  “When I looked at what I held in my hands, the truth of your words did reach me.  And I hated you all the more for it.”  He held up a leather-clad hand and his hawk came swooping down to perch on it.  “I didn’t want to believe that my own father had stolen my eye.  I couldn’t accept that he would betray me so deeply, on top of all that he had already done.”

      Loki tilted his head, considering.  “So you tried to kill me?”

      Heimdall’s lips quirked in a wry smile.  “My anger may have been misdirected, but pain does not answer to logic.  You should know that.”  He scratched under his bird’s chin.  “I wanted you to fight back.  I knew you wouldn’t fight me if I weren’t really trying to hurt you.”

      “You wanted me to kill you,” Loki realized, his words soft.

      The watcher god didn’t bother to deny it.  “I wanted to die.  Does it matter how?

Falling was as good a way as any.”

      “Why slap my hand away?  I probably couldn’t have saved you from falling anyway, not in this body.  Why wouldn’t you at least let me try?”

      “I wanted you to be angry with me.  I didn’t want anyone to care about me,

because then no one would care that I was gone.”

      “You’re wrong!”  Heimdall’s hawk screeched indignantly at the anger in the suddenly loud voice, and the startled watcher god looked over at Loki for the first time.  “If you think no one cared that you were gone, you’re so wrong!  Freyr was heartbroken, I’ve never seen him that sad.  How could you think that no one would care?”

      Heimdall stared at Loki for a moment, then turned away again.  “When you said to me that there were things I had gained by coming here, you were right - but I couldn’t see it then.  As far as I was concerned, I had nothing to live for.”  To Loki’s surprise, he smiled then, faintly.  “I’m glad I know better now.”

      “Idiot,” the trickster god muttered, earning him an amused look from the guardian deity.  “Even I was glad when I realized you weren’t dead, even though it meant that your hawk was attacking me at the time!”

      A brief smirk crossed Heimdall’s face, then left it to its previous neutrality.  “As I told you then, I had a debt to repay.  Irrespective of my wishes on the subject, Hel brought me back.  I told her I wouldn’t thank her for it, but I couldn’t disregard what I owed her.”

      “And now?”

      Heimdall leaned back on his hands, looking up at the perfect blue of the summer sky.  “In all honesty, I don’t know.  Even were I given a choice, I don’t think I’d go back - I have friends here, and freedom.  My eye still hurts, but unless by some miracle I get it back, there’s no changing that.”

      Loki winced a little at the other god’s matter-of-fact tone.  “I’ve never told you that I’m sorry, have I?”

      The watcher god turned to him, childish face serious.  “What did Odin say, to make you agree to it?”

      “He said that he needed your eye to prevent a war that would tear the nine worlds apart.”  Loki smiled thinly.  “He also said that if I didn’t do it, then the tortures he’d inflict on me would become stories to frighten children for thousands of years to come.”  He raised his head to meet the guardian’s remaining eye.  “Please believe that I never wanted to hurt you.”

      Heimdall looked at his companion thoughtfully.  “He betrayed you as deeply as he betrayed any of us, didn’t he?”

      It was Loki’s turn to look away, his voice bitter as he replied.  “When Odin took me from Jotunheim he promised that we would be as brothers, closer than blood.  In turn I swore loyalty to him, and while I don’t deny that I’ve done plenty to earn the anger of others, I was never unfaithful to that oath.  Now he hates and fears me, and in trying to prevent Ragnarok he doesn’t see the irony of what he’s doing.”

      “I know.”  A gloved hand came to rest on the trickster god’s shoulder, and Loki turned to see the last thing he’d ever expected in the other deity’s face - understanding. 

      Leaning over, he rested his forehead against Heimdall’s for a moment, their breath mingling, caressing soft lips as gently as a kiss.

      “Thank you.”


End file.
